


Sick Baby Shenko

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Sick Baby Shenko

Shuffling across the cool floor, Kaidan made his way over to his sleeping offspring: pillow at her feet and butt defiantly in the air. He chuckled, gently shaking her awake. He hated to wake her but she had to go to school. She garbled some form of protest and fell to the side, her feet curling into the sheets.

“Come on, button,” Kaidan whispered, dropping down to her level. She opened one gummy eye, sniffed dramatically, and then buried her face back in her blanket. “Don’t be like this.” Ashley whined, slowly pulling herself onto her knees. Kaidan watched his curly haired child swaying before him. She was never the best in the morning but today her eyes were more than glassed over and her cute little nose was a bright shade of red. “You alright, button?”

Ashley shook her head nearly falling forward onto her bed. “I’m thick,” she shouted before snorting a breath.

“Sick, huh?” Kaidan mused, sitting up on the bed. Ashley slithered into his lap, grabbing his shirt to rub her nose.

“Oui,” she mumbled. He lifted her up, carrying her to Shepard to get a second opinion. He crept into the bedroom. Shepard still fast asleep in their bed, her arms flung over her head and mouth hung open, snoring. He placed Ashley on the edge of the bed and she clambered over to curl up under her mother’s arm. Shepard lowered her arm around her with a muffled grunt.

“Our little angel is sick apparently,” Kaidan spoke, taking Shepard’s grunt as being awake enough. Shepard took in a ragged breath, held it for a moment, and released it with a shuttering cough. “I see it’s contagious,” he chuckled.

“Shut up,” she hissed, turning over to get a better hold on Ashley. She placed her chin against her child’s forehead, feeling the heat. “She has a fever.”

Kaidan acknowledged her assessment with a subtle nod. He leaned across, pressing the back of his hand against his wife’s forehead. “And so do you,” he added.

“Fu—” Shepard bit her tongue, feeling Ashley squirm in her grasp before settling back to sleep.

“I’ll call the school,” Kaidan sighed, standing back up. “And I’ll call the council; I doubt they want to get a human illness from one of their Spectres. Can they even get human colds?” Shepard moaned. He just shook his head. “Do you think you’ll need anything else?” he added with a light hearted laugh as he reached the door.

“Thoup!” Ashley shouted from against her mother’s chest, still half asleep. Shepard smirked.

“You heard her,” she rasped. “Thoup!” Shepard mimicked.

Kaidan smiled. “Yes, ma’am,” he muttered, closing the door.


End file.
